Fate & Love
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Charlie Pace's new band Drive Shaft is blowing up over the charts. Danielle Dillion's Modelling career is at an all time high. Being the hottest new couple, no one knew what happens behind the glam. rated M for drug use and scenes of a sexual nature
1. Lights

**Author notes & Disclaimer **: One note, I don't own lost of any of the characters from lost.  
Also on a side note this is a light hearted fan fiction from a Charlie Pace fan, I am pretty much addicted to the ex junkie rock star.  
So this fan fiction is like a flashback for Charlie and a OC I was using in a role play.  
Just so you know that this story will be rarely updated, but I hope to keep adding to it, so don't miss out and alert the story if you like...

* * *

**Chapter one**  
_Lights_

Bright lights were shining from several directions; the set was set to be like a back yard, the house wasn't really a house; it was a set after all. The fake grass had a BBQ set up, the whole thing looked too neat, the crew walked around doing last minute light tests, camera set ups and the director sat on a chair looking over the other sets for the video shot.

Drive Shaft, the latest British rock sensation, they were going to be big, well as big as anything could happen after their first UK hit of, 'you all everybody' hit the charts hard and fast.

The music video was the follow up single, 'Fell for a bad girl' the band hadn't even turned up on set yet, so everything was quiet, but it was the fact it was going to be their first music video that was more of a story board. 'You all everybody', it was more of a tour video; it was strange for the band to see all their hard work was finally making them famous.

"I know what I'm doing!" Dani said through her teeth, her father Marcus was a perfectionist with everything, so when it came to his daughter, he only wanted the best from her, no less than perfection. He kept looking over the outfit they wanted her to wear for the video. It was strange to see his daughter, she'd been modelling since she was sixteen, it wasn't his ideal dream for his only daughter, but with the company, it was easy to have her work for him, he knew her inside and out.

Marcus smile brushing the soft blonde curls from her eyes, "Hey, only two more months, you'll be eighteen, not my little baby," he cooed at her while she moved her face away from his face. Dani didn't get her father sometimes; she didn't really know what to make of the fact she wanted to do this music video. She'd been a fan of Drive Shaft for the moment she was in that dirty pub, yes she was under aged, but she also was a world known model, so when they let her in, their place got more publicity, everyone wanted that.

So here Dani was on the set of the new video, she jumped with excitement when the bands manager asked for her to be the bad girl.

Charlie got out the car, it was still a little weird on him to be getting this kind of attention, twenty four and he was living the high life, he glanced back as he headed to the set, Liam was grinning from ear to ear as he kept in sync with his little brother. "Can't believe it Charlie, can't fucking believe it!" he laughed looking to the females to be in the video, there was so many to chose from.

Charlie on the other hand didn't like the way his brother treated woman, he glanced from the extras, he felt himself getting nervous, maybe this was a wild ride. The fame, the money, but he didn't want it to change him.

"Hey!" the director rushed over to Liam and Charlie, "It's the new Gallagher brothers," he joked before looking to the other members of the band coming onto the set looking excited to start shooting.

"Well, I'm just looking forward to get started, where is my girl?" Liam rubbed his hands together; it wasn't much of a secret that he wanted females in this video, lots of them. Part of this made Charlie nervous even more; he looked around in hope to be able to make it through the three day shot without falling flat on his face. "Come on little brother!" Liam spoke quickly, and Charlie felt his hand smack against his back knocking him forward a few inches.

"I don't know, is this really going to be a good idea?" Charlie's voice small, it wasn't really his ideal of a video, but it seemed their management wanted the video to get as much attention as possible, so here Charlie was watching his brother eyeing girls up like they were sweets for him to consume at a quick rate.

The director could see the look on Charlie's face, he knew Charlie was the weakest link in the band, he needed this job, he needed the income, and so he broke into a big grin. "You should be lucky, we've not only gotten Danielle Dillon to star as your love interest…" he nudged to Charlie in all hope it would sway his favour.

Charlie froze for a moment, he turned to Liam whose eyes had lit up, whacking Charlie on the back again grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Danielle Dillon, Charlie, we have an international model in our video little brother, and you get to be that guy!" he laughed; Liam didn't see the fear flash over Charlie's face.

"I don't know, isn't she like fifteen or something?"

Liam laughed with the director this time, "no, no she's seventeen, turning eighteen, so it's all legal," the director looked to Liam more now, he needed this to work, so he knew that Liam could talk Charlie into this.

"See little brother, she's all legal, not like we're asking you to have sex with her, but it won't hurt…" Liam nudged Charlie with a dark chuckle that made Charlie's stomach sink. It was all sex, sex, sex with Liam, and he wasn't going to be like that.

"Right so you're going to be ok without me here?" Marcus finally said to Dani after she'd been through wardrobe and make up, she didn't look like his baby girl anymore, she was grown up now, her kept touching her blonde hair, it was straightened for the video, her eyes dark, her skin looking paler, the 'rock' image.

Dani couldn't help but laugh, it was like he didn't want her to grow up, but then she loved the fact he was here, it was going to be the first music video she'd ever shot, she was still getting used to the lights, the flashes of camera and the fact that girls around the globe idolised her.

Marcus nodded carefully, he touched her shoulder lightly, "Just have fun, I have a business to run," he broke into a smile before leaving Dani on her own in the dressing room, she was the only one with the dressing room to herself.

Dani moved in front of the mirror looking over the outfit they'd put her in, she brushed her hand over her exposed stomach, the top was tight, but then she didn't have much of a chest, so it just made her feel flat chested. The skirt was small, it showed off her long lean legs, she glanced to the heels, it felt strange that it was like yesterday she was playing with Barbies and not thinking of constant travel and photo shoots and runway shows.

"Danielle, you are wanted on set," a woman with a small face poked her head into the dressing room after knocking, the woman gave Dani that look, she was used to woman looking at her as if she was going to yell at them.

Dani sucked it in, she nodded her head with a simple nervous smile, "Thank you," she kept her tone light, she took one last look at her reflection pulling the skirt down a little walking out of the dressing room following the woman carefully.


	2. Oops

**Chapter two**  
_Oops_

Dani walked onto the set, she could see all the other girls who were going to be in the video, part of her could feel all the eyes on her. The outfit she wore seemed to be a lot more revealing than the others. Dani brushed a hand into her hair still following the woman; it was hard to feel like a normal girl when she was being stared at so much. Dani wasn't used to it, part of her didn't even feel the need to get into trying to start conversation with the woman leading her around cameras, men gawking at Dani's body made her feel more aware of the chill from the air con blowing on the exposed parts of her skin.

She'd never really had any expectations for today, she knew she was going to be meeting the band, she was excited, but also scared they'd think she was some dumb fan girl, she couldn't wait to finally meet the group that will be rock legends.

Charlie felt his eyes catch something, the director's eyes caught it also as he broke into a grin again, "Danielle!" he boomed across the room. Charlie watched the girl getting closer, she looked chilled, he didn't know what to say as the woman walking in front of her didn't seem to look concerned about the Model, but he kept trying hard not to stare, it was rude, he'd not be like that, but felt the corner of his eye catching Liam staring the teenager up and down.

"Oh little brother," Liam muttered, he kept his focused on The Model as she finally made it to them.

Charlie felt his eyes fall on hers, he didn't really know why, but she looked from him, then right to Liam, then back to the director. "Danielle, Liam and Charlie Pace, Travis Davis and Peter Roderick." He kept grinning, "I know you've been over the concept, and story board…" he nodded, "Got parental consent," he added while Dani kept still nodding in agreement.

"Well, I feel left out now," Liam broke the silence, "I'm lead vocals, and also most desired," Dani didn't really know if he was joking or serious as she kept her face calm.

"I know who you are, I knew of you before you got signed," she placed her hands to her hips while moving on the balls of her feet, this couldn't be any more awkward if someone came and hit her with a stale fish.

"Well, we better start shooting, time is money, or so they say," The director looked from Charlie to Dani, "Better get the single shots done before the singing ones." He looked to Liam, "I can do you and your girl after Charlie and Dani…" he nodded starting to walk away setting for the first shot.

Dani stood on the set for the scene, the lights were being set up, the director had walked them through what he wanted, but it was now the cameras being set up, Charlie kept looking over Dani, he'd not really followed the model's career, but what he heard from press and gossip was that she was cold, very rude, but he didn't see it when he stood beside her, in awkward silence.

"So, this is your first video Danielle?" Charlie felt stupid, he didn't know, he was asking, he could see her eyes, green, it was like moss on a winter morning, her lips forming a perfect cherry pout, and now Charlie knew he was staring.

It was strange really for Dani, she'd been round celebrities a lot of her life, but the way Charlie was standing near her, she could tell he was not used to this, she gave him a quick flash of a smile, "yes, I wanted to be a part of this, didn't expect the outfit," she brushed her hands down herself, she'd worn worse, but it was on her own, and not with a guy, "And call me Dani," she brushed a hand out for his. "I feel Danielle is just too much," she added holding a hand out for him.

Charlie broke into a smile; he couldn't help but feel somewhat at ease with Dani. He took her hand with his and shook it lightly, his eyes looking into hers feeling better about the video.

Getting back to the dressing room, it was funny for Dani, she looked into the mirror knowing she had to do most of this again the next day, she felt like her stomach was light as air, her hand touched her cheek thinking about everything she'd recorded.

Out of all of Drive Shaft, she didn't think of Charlie as the one she'd fancy, but he made her laugh so much her cheeks were sore, her eyes focused on her own feeling like she was wanting the days to slow down.

Sitting at the dressing table, Dani couldn't stop seeing her smile, she picked up a moist towelette, and she started to wash the make up off her face, she didn't even know how to start thinking of sleeping.

Charlie couldn't think, he couldn't even start to get through his mind what he was thinking, he just looked to the dressing room, Dani's one looking him in the face, he could try and do this, or walk away. Part of him knew that when this video was over, he didn't want to go back to seeing her in papers, no, he sucked in a deep breathe before knocking on the dressing room door.

Dani listened to the knock, her eyes snapped from the vanity mirror, her eyes fixed on the door, "Come in," she felt herself worried of who it was. Charlie poked his head slowly into the room, he could see her sitting down, and he smiled carefully. "Hey," Dani added getting to her feet, he could see she was around the same height as him without the heels on.

"I just wanted to see if you would like to come to the pub with some of us?" he sounded nervous, he didn't really know how she would respond, it was hard enough knowing that she was going to be stared at, but he wanted to listen to her talk more, make her laugh.

Dani didn't know what to do, she kept eyes on him, her hand playing with the light tips of blond hair on her shoulder, she kept quiet for a long while making Charlie feel slight rejection. "I'd love to, just need to change first." Charlie exhaled, it was nice to hear them words, now nodding sharp, and he clapped his hands.

"I can meet you anywhere? Or," he paused while feeling that he wasn't even sure if she was staying at a hotel was she going somewhere, he kept looking at them green eyes, he couldn't pull himself away.

Dani stepped closer to Charlie, it was her hand that made him jump lightly as she brushed it against his arm looking into his eyes, it was as if she could see inside his mind, "I'll just change, and I'll meet you in the lobby," Charlie could feel his grin getting wider, Dani kept smiling with him.

It took Charlie a while to notice that he needed to leave so Dani could get dressed, it was strange standing there with her, but she kept smiling. "Well I will see you, and we can all have a laugh, then come here hung over." He kept walking backwards knocking into a table; he caught a vase as the fell from the table. "Maybe one piece." He added as Dani kept laughing.

Dani couldn't help but giggle, he looked so cute when he was trying to hide his nerves, and she didn't help him with the fits of laughter as he backed out of the room. "I won't be too long," Dani couldn't believe she was still feeling the pain of smiling, but it was hard to stop now.


End file.
